


Kylux drabble 3

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Kylux drabble 3

“You have the most amazing eyes.”

 

"Ren," Hux sighed. "We've been married for 10 years. We've already worked past the weird flirting stage, love."

 

"But's its true," Kylo mumbled. It was Sunday so they decided to stay in bed for longer than usual.

 

Hux smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the forehead. "Thanks, but you're flirting skills are just as terrible as it was when we met."

 

"Hey, I thought I had pretty good game in highschool. You even said yes when I asked you out!" 

 

Hux put down his put and look at his husband. "That was after you made an embarrassment of yourself infront of the whole class. I felt bad  is all," Hux admitted.

 

Hux looked over and cracked up as he saw Kylo pouting. "For what's it's worth it," Hux said as he brought  a hand to Kylo's cheek. "It wasn't hard to reciprocate those feelings. I always thought you were a cute bumbling idiot."


End file.
